


The syrupy consistency of Cora

by star_fields



Series: Yum yum universe [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora makes Derek talk, Multi, POV Cora, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: Cora returns and asks for answers. And the sheriff gets a bit of screen time too......
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Yum yum universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/459658
Kudos: 35





	The syrupy consistency of Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the love and support. I'm so sorry I haven't been around for literal years. But that's soon to be over! This story isn't much. Just a few hundred words but it's finally me getting back to something that I love doing. These past few years have been incredibly hard. But seeing everyone's comments on my stories and the kudos and hits helped me feel some joy. I'm so grateful to you. Seriously, thank you so so much. 
> 
> I will be getting back into the groove of things now once more. I've started writing for the continuation of all my series that I just left hanging. This one is a small story but I hope you like it. It wasn't much. And I'm trying. And I actually feel proud that I was able to write this story. Even if you hate it, that's okay. It's a beginning. And hey maybe I might come back soon a post a revised edition of this very same story. 
> 
> Much love to you guys once more, because I can never say it enough. 
> 
> As with all things Fandom, my disclaimer.... I down own Teen Wolf or it's characters. Yes I base a lot of my own stories on their plot line but I don't claim that as my own. What is my own though is the stories that I've posted here as it's from my own imagination while borrowing these characters. 
> 
> Okay I'm done with this long winded note. I have another at the end though. Lol. ^_^

Cora knew she shouldn't be overreacting. Her brother was happy, _finally._ He had a mate he adored, one who wouldn't murder him on a whim even though this one had tried in the beginning but she knew he had all the murdering Derek put _out_ of his system, and he had a child of his own as well.

Her brother was set.

However, she couldn't help but think that something was amiss. And that something was probably the one siting on the staircase with a bag of popcorn he procured from only God knew where with laughter dancing in his eyes.

As a kid Cora always knew her uncle Peter would be the fun one. Mainly because he was bit of a psychopath and knew all the exciting ways to have fun. One such occasion led to her getting lost in the preserve and her mom having to roar a coyote away. Very lion king-esque but the fact nonetheless. So she knew her uncle was always one step away from causing some type of natural disaster within the family. And with her being all the way in South America the only other family member to mess around with was her brother.... Derek.

When she burst into the loft she really hadn't anticipated all the things that seemed to be happening. For instance, she hadn't thought she'd walk in on her brother having his first meeting his father in law as his husband's well... _Husband._ She also didn't expect the absolute cluster fuck it was what with them already having a child!

Sweet little Kayle looked as if he really did belong to the two of them. As if he was the perfect blend of Stiles and Derek. Which was a little creepy but what was she to expect with that particular uncle added to the mix.

When Cora entered demanding from her uncle what he had done, all the deranged man had done was laugh uproariously and disappear into the kitchen. After which he came back to his spot in the loft on the staircase with the biggest bag of popcorn she had ever seen.

Derek looked suspiciously about to faint and Stiles looked as if he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. The Sheriff and her shared a long look commiserating how ridiculous the two of them were and then decided to take their respected kin into opposite sides of the loft and delegating Peter to look after Kayle. As much as that caused Cora's heart to pound rapidly in her chest about her untrustworthy uncle being anywhere near her newly found nephew, she knew the kid was probably the safest person in the room if one counted her uncle's schemes. And _oh_ did she count those.

Dragging a pale Derek into one corner of the loft a far away as possible from the Stilinskis she pushed him up against the wall a bit forcefully. She raised one delicate eyebrow, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and lips pursed. All this asking without words for him to explain himself. Derek had a very deer in headlights look on his mug which only caused Cora to purse her lips even harder and her eyebrow arching even higher. He managed to hold her gaze for about half a second more and then he caved.

Literally.

His entire body sagged inwardly and Cora was almost tempted to drop her act and just hug her brother tight promising him that she wouldn't rain on his parade. However, she needed to know what exactly her crazy uncle had done so she could prepare for the aftermath of this entire debacle.

"So? What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded with her arms folded, right eyebrow arched and left foot tapping.

"Hi Cora, nice to see you Cora, where have you been all this time Cora, have you met my husband and son yet Cora?" asked Derek rather sardonically

"Cut the bullshit Derek. This here is a shit show. When uncle Peter emailed me I just _knew_ something was up. I couldn't get here fast enough. Now stop with these millions of questions and... Tell. Me. What. Happened!"

Derek gave a gusty sigh, folded his shoulders more inward if that was even possible and opened his mouth to talk.

Finally they were getting somewhere!

What Cora hadn't prepared for was the story that came pouring out of Derek like warm, sticky, liquidy vomit would. Imagine her uncle Peter had actually helped.

Her mind was blown.

From somewhere in the distance she could hear Peter cackling and munching on his popcorn. She was too preoccupied with assimilating this new information to even think of going up to him and smacking him upside the head.

But the Gods were with her it seemed because she heard a startled yelp from Peter's direction and the sounds of rustling clothing followed by a hard _thump._

Cora did a slow pan towards Peter out of curiosity, from the corner of her eye she could see Derek doing the same. She figured it would have been Stiles pushing Peter down. What she hadn't expected was the Sheriff standing there with a smug smile on his face, the bag of popcorn appropriated from Peter and Peter lying at said sheriff's feet with an awed expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this story! So sorry that it wasn't as long as would be justified for my 2 and a half year disappearance. 
> 
> Anyway I'm in the process of moving some of my stories to Wattpad!!! It seems like an exciting place to be and I decided to join the fad. 
> 
> What does it mean to you, the ao3 reader? Not much other than I have a new original story there that I just started. And while I'm moving stories I'll probably edit to put in a bit more scenes or refine the chapters more. I'm usually never happy with my own work so I sometimes rewrite things so maybe you might wanna check it out? No pressure tho.
> 
> My handle (is it even called handle there? I have no idea, please let me know if I'm wrong!) is starry_field  
> Don't add an s at he end of field. I mistakenly did that when I was trying to log onto my account and managed to create a whole other account and was wondering where we're the books I was reading on there went to. I went a bit crazy. Lol. But it's all sorted! Just remember the name..... starry_field
> 
> Anyways thanks so much for reading and spending time to give me a kudo or a comment. I appreciate it so much. Much love!!


End file.
